


Hannibal's Hymn

by gomezwrinkles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, My First Fanvid, Nick Cave - Freeform, Will Graham - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomezwrinkles/pseuds/gomezwrinkles
Summary: A 'Hannibal' fanvid, featuring 'Cannibal's Hymn' by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds. Even though this song was released ten years ago, it sounds EXACTLY like it was written about the first two seasons of 'Hannibal'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the first two seasons.


End file.
